Evanescent Enchantment
by cacoethes scribendi
Summary: They met in a clearing in the forbidden forest of a lost kingdom, one a fair maiden born of the dawn, the other a wounded prince fleeing the clutches of death. Will they live happily ever after, or will Fate tear them apart? oneshot


4

**Evanescent Enchantment**

They met in a clearing in the forbidden forest of a lost kingdom, one a fair maiden born of the dawn, the other a wounded prince fleeing the clutches of death. It was a night haunted by the restless spirits of the forest. The fog was dense, seeping into the earth itself, swallowing the immense trees whose shadows appeared to walk about the woodland to which they were sentries.

He lay against the sturdy trunk of a tree on the edge of the clearing, on the edge of death. Crimson still flowed, though more slowly now than before, from a wound caused by his own brother's sword, an unwarranted act of fear for his throne. Small scratches delivered by the trees of the forest marred his otherwise flawless complexion. The prince was delirious from the massive loss of blood, only able to mentally relive that moment of treachery.

His brother and his men had taken him by surprise while he was riding; they'd quickly overpowered him. After delivering the mortal wound, they'd left him to die in the forest - alone, betrayed. The loyal steed he'd had since boyhood had been killed, or so he believed. Hoping to arrive in a nearby town, hoping to live, the prince had continued through the forest, but his strength finally left him. Too much blood had been lost, and the forest was far too large for an injured man to cross.

As he drifted off, preparing for what was sure to come, a shadow appeared through the haze and fell across his face. The young prince did not look up, thinking that his brother might have returned to kill him for good, an act of mercy that only a sibling might allow. Only when he felt a gentle hand upon his arm did his eyes flutter open to see the inhumanly beautiful creature that had emerged from the opaque fog. A sudden gasp of pain escaped his lips before his world went black and he knew no more.

The maiden felt an odd wrench in her chest as she healed the wounds of the handsome youth before her. Before she could identify the foreign feeling, she saw that he was fated to leave her forever, taken by the fog once more. That was one of her gifts – the Sight. Born of a forbidden union between night and day, she was gifted with simple magic but cursed to live forever in the forest, shunned by mankind. However, she had not seen the prince. Perhaps it was divine intervention that had brought her to him.

Healing the critical wounds of both the prince and his stallion had taken much of her strength. The maiden's eyes, the color of the summer sky, grew heavy, and she drifted into a deep slumber next to the forsaken prince. As they slept, the prince unwittingly curled his arm around her delicate form. Even the most callous fiend would have been moved to tears by the sight.

The prince awoke to the golden sunlight spilling into the clearing. He was ravenous on account of the wounds he'd suffered the night before. Upon discovering the glowing, ethereal beauty at his side, he almost jumped in surprise, completely forgetting that he'd been hurt mere hours ago.

"Am I…alive?" he whispered to himself in disbelief. The clearing, the maiden… It could not possibly be real.

She stirred, hearing his voice and feeling his fingertips tenderly touch her face, as if to verify that she was real and not a figment of his feverish imagination. Taken aback at the latter sensation, her eyes flew open. The prince drew his hand back in alarm.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to startle you."

The maiden did not respond, only recoiled with apprehension. Her eyes were wide with fear. She was not to be seen by humans. They did not understand her ways or her magic. Mankind was destined to shun her. The leaves of the elms, as if sensing her alarm, trembled.

"I'm sorry," the young prince repeated dejectedly. "I'll go."

"Wait," she called out softly as he turned to leave. She later wondered why she did. "You were badly wounded last night. You cannot go on before replenishing your strength." Avoiding his piercing gray eyes, she led him to the small cave that had revealed itself to her years before in a time of dire need. This was where she spent her nights, when the dense fog prevented her from wandering through the forest. They walked in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Water trickling through a nearby stream was the only sound to be heard. The young man, still in a trance, did not notice the maiden stop in front of him and walked right into her. Had it not been for his quick, reflexive catch, she would have fallen to the ground.

"I'm terribly sorry! I did not mean to - " he began after a moment, disengaging his eyes from her gaze. He blushed scarlet in embarrassment at his own clumsiness.

"You seem to be apologizing quite often today," she murmured, still in his arms. Realizing this, they rose awkwardly and continued into the cavern in silence.

The exterior of the cave did not appear to be very grand, at least to those who could actually see it. However, the prince gasped in wonder upon stepping inside. The grandeur of the interior was different from that of the palace to which he was accustomed, but it was magnificent nonetheless. The crystal walls sparkled with the reflection of the tiny beam of light that leaked into the cavern. All the gems of the world could not compare to this. In a corner was a small, crudely constructed wooden chest. Leaves and moss were piled against another as a makeshift bed. In the center of the cavern was a circle of stones, blackened by soot, the hearth of the maiden's modest home. Besides this fireplace was food, nourishment that his broken body needed. Seeing the provisions, the prince remembered his hunger.

They ate and rested, regaining their strength. In the days they spent with one another, the awkwardness wore off, and they soon felt as if they'd known each other for many years rather than a few days. All worries had melted away and the world consisted of only them and the forest. Alas, this was not to last...

Out of the blue, the prince remembered how fatal his wounds had been. He looked down and realized that they had completely disappeared. The maiden saw the shock on his face and knew what he was about to ask before he said a word.

"It was not a dream, nor have you passed on. Your wounds were quite real; they disappeared. I healed you." She looked away as she said this in a soft monotone, as if ashamed of her magic, and began fidgeting with a crystal around her neck.

"How did you - " he began to ask, but stopped abruptly. "Thank you."

It was her turn to be startled. "You are not angry that I did not tell you this before? You do not recoil from me in disgust?" All of her life, the maiden had been under the impression that she would be shunned should anyone discover her magical gifts.

"Why would I? You saved my life. I am eternally in your debt." He was genuinely surprised at her questions. "…And you are the most beautiful maiden I have ever encountered…" The latter part he whispered to himself, but she heard the praise and blushed.

Suddenly, her face darkened. She had seen something.

"What is the matter? Is it something I said?"

"You must go," she whispered urgently, ignoring his inquiry. "Your brother is coming. He will see that your body is gone and search for you. You mustn't let him find you, or he shall kill you!" The maiden was terrified, heartbroken, and a thousand other things she could not identify. She had seen that he would leave her, but she had forgotten about her vision. Or rather, she had hoped in vain that it would never come true if she didn't think about it. Never could she have foreseen that their parting would come so rapidly under such dire circumstances.

"What of yourself? If he would venture to slay one of his own blood, he surely would not hesitate to harm a beautiful maiden. I shan't run away like a coward and allow him to hurt you! I swear on my honor that I will never let him touch even a hair on your head so long as breath remains in my body!"

She was touched by his passionate words, but her voice was distant as she closed her mind to the thought of being separated from her prince. "The forest protects me. He will not find me."

"Can they not protect me, too, then? Can they not conceal me from his view? Can we not remain here together for the rest of our days?" The desperation in his voice was clear.

"You know the answer to that..." Every word he spoke was like a tiny needle burying itself into her heart.

"I would rather die a thousand agonizing deaths than part with you!"

"But you must. I shan't ever forgive you or myself if you are killed because of me! I care for you far too much to keep you here." Tears streamed down her face, but she was adamant. "I knew this day would come…when you would leave… I just didn't know it would be this soon."

"I won't leave you." The prince could be quite stubborn, too.

She ignored him, but the tears flowed more quickly at his words. "There is a horse outside this cavern. He is your faithful steed. I healed him, but he had disappeared by the time we awoke. This is to aid you on your journey." At this, she handed him a sack of provisions. "And this…has some protective powers. It should keep you from harm's way on your journey." She had taken the crystal amulet from her neck and hung it around his. "You haven't much time. You - " Her voice broke momentarily, and she let out a sob. "Now, you must go!" She whispered fiercely, pushing him towards the mouth of the cave. The prince knew that her mind was set. She would not allow him to stay at the risk of his life.

"If I must leave... Come with me." His voice was eager, but a hint of despair lurked amongst his words. Somehow, he knew what she would say.

"I cannot. You know that. I do not belong in your world." Her voice wavered, but she was resolute.

"Why not?" he demanded, though they both knew the answer.

The maiden prompted him again, more gently this time. "You must go, love..."

"Will I ever see you again?" he stalled, not wanting to go. He regretted that as soon as he asked, fearful of her response. She could only smile sadly, trembling with suppressed sobs. They both knew… This was the last time they'd ever see each other. Even the courageous prince was near tears. Nevertheless, he stayed strong. He caught the maiden as she collapsed and held her to his chest. They stayed that way for a few glorious, fleeting moments before she pushed him away once more.

"You must go," she whispered again sorrowfully, managing a small, cheerless smile.

He kissed her, wiping her tears away. It was time to face the inevitable. "I shall always love you..." With those last words, he was gone. His dignified form disappeared into the seemingly impenetrable fog surrounding the clearing in which they were fated to meet for the first and final time.


End file.
